Pieced Back Together
by JL Studios
Summary: Willow Fergusons is the new mechanic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She has a long history with the pizza place. It all started with a birthday party in 1987. Willow is now part of the gang as she has to deal with a returning threat. Because of this threat the world she knew is now turned upside down. Will she be able to deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! How's it going? I'm super excited to finally be putting a story on Fanfic. Eeeeeee! So anyway…I hope you guys really enjoy this! First story jitters. Little excited.** **So enjoy! And I gotta do one more thing. I do not own Fnaf, Scott Cawthon does. I also do not own Chevy, not sure I had to put this one in, but I just wanted to be sure. So now onto the story!**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP! I woke up with a jolt. (I am a serious morning person) **"** Good Morning!" I said to no one, as I literally jumped out of bed. "Today's the day! I start my new job." I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower. "Oooo, I hope it goes well." I quickly showered, dried my hair and got changed into my official Freddy Fazbear's Pizza mechanic shirt.

"Good morning McSquiddy! Mornin' Murphy!" I greeted my pets hello as a wrestled my long, black, wavy hair into a ponytail, and slipped on my hat. Yes, I know what you may be thinking, "She talks to her pets! She's crazy!" Yes, I talk to my pets, and no I'm not crazy. I live alone, I used to have a little brother, but…um…yeah. Anywho! "K guys, I need to be ready for today. Sooo I think I'm gonna have…eggs and a…should I have toast or a muffin, McSquiddy?", looking down at the tabby cat rubbing all over my legs. "Meow" "Yeah, I think I'll take the muffin." I swiftly grabbed a pan and two eggs. Once the pan was heated I practically threw the eggs into the pan. "Ok, I seriously need to calm down." Looking at the egg wreckage in the pan. "Guess I'm gonna have scrambled eggs."

Once my eggs were done I grabbed my muffin and plopped down at my table to eat my breakfast. "OK, McSquiddy. I need to remember to slow down, stay positive, be friendly, and most importantly smile." "Mew" "Yeah, I highly doubt you care, you big fluff ball." I said while petting his head. "K. I need to feed Murphy, brush my teeth, grab my toolbox, and then I have to leave." reminding myself as I put my dishes into the sink.

"Sup Murphy." Murphy is just an angel fish. I decided to get him one day to keep me company, this was before I got McSquiddy. Later on I adopted McSquiddy from the shelter. He was hit by a car and had to have his front left leg amputated. I took him in and cleaned him up. One day I had a random thought…If people could have prosthetics than why couldn't a cat. So I gathered some scrap metal, drew some blueprints, and a few months later I had the cutest prosthetic leg ever. It took McSuiddy a little time to get used to it, but now he loves it.

"Poo, I gotta hurry up, or I'll be late! I so can not be late on the first day!" I quickly spit out my toothpaste, fixed my hat, grabbed my toolbox, and headed for the door. "Bye Murphy. Goodbye McSquiddy, don't forget to feed Murphy! See you guys later!" and with that I locked the door. Now if you are wondering how in the world McSquiddy is going feed Murphy, well I set up this thing that around noon a button pops up. If McSqiddy pushes the button, I've got it set up so Murphy will be fed and a treat will drop down in front of McSqiddy. Then the button will disappear.

"Ok. Got my hat, keys, toolbox, hat. Yeah I think that is everything." I walked outside and headed toward my truck. A few years ago I hauled this '67 Chevy pickup out of the woods and decided to fix it up. I gave it some TLC and now I have a reliable mode of transportation. I hopped into my truck, turned the key, and backed out of the parking lot of my apartment complex.

"Yar har, fiddle dee dee…" I sang to myself as I drove down to street. "Being a pirate is all right with me! Do want you want 'cause a pirate is free. You are a pirate!" "Great, now I'm gonna have that stuck in my head all day. Almost there." "Yar har, fiddle dee dee…Oo, there it is. Ok, calm down. You are way to excited." I had a big grin on my face as I parked my truck. "Let's do this!" Grabbing my toolbox and keys I got out and headed for the entrance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I opened the door and walked in. "Uh…Ok. Where do I go from here?" I walked down a hallway, almost knocking someone over in the process. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." " Hey, my name is Willow Fergusons. I'm the new mechanic. Do you know where I can find Fred Fazbear?" giving him a handshake. "Hello, Willow. Mike Schimdt, night guard. Yeah, you can find Fred in his office. You walk to the main dining area, then take a left, and there is a door that says 'manager'. He should be in there." "Cool. Thanks ,Mike. You go home and sleep good, bet your dead tired." "Yeah, sure." "Well see you later, Mike." "You too, Willow." "If only she knew." Mike muttered to himself as we split ways.

"Alright, main dining area, turn left, and then manager's office." I walked into the dining area feeling a little bit of déjà vu. I turned to look at the animatronics standing on the stage. "Hey guys. Haven't seen you in awhile. How's Foxy? I know he's been alone for like ten years. You guys probably don't remember me…well maybe you do. I was a major part of this place's history." I reached up to touch my hat. "I'm the new mechanic here, so I'll be seeing you guys more, I might even fix Foxy up. Convince Fazbear to start him up again. Well I got to go. See you later." And with that I walked off, remembering. I didn't notice the animatronics following me as I walked off. Nor did I notice the golden eye shining from behind the purple starred curtain. "Alright, Willow. We can do this." I knocked on the door labeled "Manager". "Come in." was said from the other side of the door. I turned the door nob and walked in. There at the desk was a man who seemed to be in his mid-forties. Gray hair mixed in with the chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a simple red polo and black jeans. "Hello. My name is Willow Fergusons. I'm the new mechanic here." I said as I sat down in a chair that was offered to me. "Ah, yes. Good morning Willow. Well, I want to thank you for accepting the job. We really needed a new mechanic, our old one retired a few weeks ago, and we can't have animatronics falling apart as they perform." He said with a smile on his face. "Yeah, that would be embarrassing." Laughing a little as I said this. "Well I see you got your t-shirt, now all I have to do is welcome you to the family." Fred Fazbear stood up giving me a handshake. "Thank you. Mr. Fazbear." Returning his handshake as I stood up. "Fred is fine." "Ok, Fred." "Well we will be opening soon, so if you can quickly check on the animatronics, that would be great." "Yes, sir. Will do. Have a great day." "You too, Willow." And with that I started my new job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, JL here. I am currently sitting in a nice warm sunroom, so glad I'm not in the foot and a half and counting snow outside. Pleh, but it is pretty. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and now I get to write the next chapter. OH YEAH! Well enjoy! Communist Creeper I'm sorry if it seems a little too bloggy. I'm really thankful for the criticism. I wanted it to seem like Willow is telling the story, or you are in her head as the story progresses. Please tell me how this chapter is. I do not own Fnaf, Scott Cawthon does.**

"Ok guys, let's get you checked out." I said walking up to the Fazbear gang up on the stage. I grabbed my toolbox, flipped it open, and nabbed a screwdriver. "Who wants to go first?" No anwer. "Alright let's do Chica first. Hey Chica! How's it going?" I asked. I walked behind Chica to find her access panel. "You still making pizza? I have an awesome pizza crust recipe you should try out some time. Maybe we can make some later. I don't know. I gotta work, you gotta work, and I don't know."

If you were watching you could see the smile forming on the animatronics faces. Chica looked like she would explode her smile was so wide. Freddy looked as if he had tears in his eyes, and Bonnie was just smiling content on listening to Willow talk. "Alright Chica, you look great. You have a few servos that could use a little work, but they might just need to be replaced. I'll have to see if I can get you some." I put her access panel back on and walked over to Bonnie.

"Sup, Bonnie. Your turn, and once I'm done I'll see if your guitar needs tuned. I sorta learned how to play. My little brother was really good at the guitar. I'm more of a violin girl. Did you know I played the violin? I learned how to play when I was three. So I have been playing for a while." I kept talking as I checked all of Bonnie's servos and his endoskeleton. As I was grabbing his guitar to tune it I slightly tripped and knocked into Bonnie. When I bumped into him, his face actually fell off. "Oops." I said with a giggle. I gently set his guitar aside, and picked up his face. "Well that could have been bad. Imagine if you were performing and you lost you face in the middle of a song. That actually might've been funny." As I was saying this I looked at him without his face. "You are actually quite scary without you face, but not to scary. Let's get this back on." I grabbed my screwdriver and put his face back on. "There you go, back to normal. Let me tune your guitar, and then you ready to go."

Freddy's POV

'I can't believe Willow is back. She…I thought she was gone forever. Especially after the 'incident'.' I thought to myself as Willow worked on the other two. She seemed to be doing good, especially considering what happened to her. "Hey, Freddy." she said. I wanted to respond so bad. "Now I saw over on the wall that nobody is to touch you. Why is that? You would always let me hug you and everything when I was little. You even picked me up once. I don't understand you." 'That is because I only let you touch me.' I thought to myself. "I want you to know that I really missed you guys, especially after…after…nevermind." 'After what?! What happened?' I wanted to ask. Maybe later. She was quiet after that. I felt her looking at my servos and endoskeleton, doing her job.

I suddenly heard sniffling. 'Who could be crying?' I tried to look around with out moving my head but I didn't see anybody that could be crying. I then felt arms wrap around me and then I immediately knew who it was. Willow was crying. She walked around to the front of me, still hugging me. "A few months after my family stopped my…my mom died. After she died my dad just shut down, I guess I could say. He…he stopped working, was always going out to bar, sometimes we…my brother and I, wouldn't see him for days time. We were going down hill. One day he…he told Hunter and me to pack up some clothes and any toys we wanted to bring. I knew something bad was going to happen to I grabbed my mother's necklace that she loved so dearly. When we were all packed Dad told us to load up. He drove to an area I had never been to before. Then he stopped in front of an old building. He grabbed our stuff from the car, got back into the car, and left. He left us…like we were garbage. I wanted to cry and give up, but I couldn't I…I had to stay strong for Hunter. I looked around and noticed a sign that said we were at an orphanage. We walked in, and the rest is history." 'Wow.' I thought. She went through all that. "Thank you. I…feel so much better now that I told someone that. Thanks Freddy. I better get back to work." She then let go of me and returned to her work. I felt so sad that she had to go through all that, yet I felt mad at the man that did this to her. "Alright Freddy, you're all set to go. She closed up my access panel, and left to I guess to go find something else to do.

Willow's POV

I felt so much better after I told someone that story, but I can't linger on that I have work to do. Straightening my hat I went to go find something to do as the Pizza place opened. I walked into the kitchen and asked if they needed anything fixed. Thankfully they had a stove that wasn't working right, so I worked on the stove. A few hours later I was done and gave them back their stove. " Hey, do you know if there is anything else I could do?" I asked one of the cooks, that I had earlier learned that her name is Tiffany Wells. "Um, you could go ask cleaning staff, I guess. Either them or go find Fred, Willow." Tiffany said. "Ok, thanks Tiffany. See you later!" "You too."

 **OK, guys. That was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it.** **See ya later! Good-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated yet. School get really hard last week and onto this week. I going to try and see how many chapters I can get up this week. If you read the comments there was a guest that suggested I try doing more of a third person POV, instead of switching in between all the other POVs. So I am going to try that and see if it seems better. I hope you guys enjoy. I do not own FNAF, Scott Cawthon does.**

Over the next week Willow was able to get into the swing of things. Every morning she would start the work day by checking up on the animatronics. Next she would ask Fred if he had anything to work on. Most of the time he didn't have anything for her to do, but if he did have something Willow would do the task given to her. Most of the time the task wouldn't take very long. The longest one was when a kid managed to somehow wedge a slice of pizza into Bonnie's knee joint.

 _How in the world did that kid manage to do this?_ Willow thought. She had spent three and a half hours trying to get all the pizza out of Bonnie's knee. "Finally, it's all out." The mechanic standing up from her work. "You're all set to go, Bonnie. Back to the stage with you."

After doing whatever Fred wanted her to do she would walk around the pizzeria asking the staff in they needed anything fixed. If there was nothing for her to do she would hang out in the front offering any help she could to help contain all the kids. At lunch time she would eat the free pizza employees would get. Once she was done with her lunch she would go make her rounds to see if anything needed fixed. If there was nothing for her to do she would go back to helping out with the kids.

That was exactly what Willow was doing before she started hearing a man starting to yell from the front of the pizzeria. "Let me at those monster! They should be burned for what they do!" she heard a man say. "I'm sorry sir, but if you do not leave soon I'm going to have to call the authorities." Fred said to the struggling man. Curious Willow started to walk over to the two men. "I heard that there were murdered kids stuffed into those suits! I also heard that a man was squished to death after he put on one of those hideous suits! I also heard…" "Yes, you heard, but how do you know that the things you say are actually true." Fred intercepted.

By this time Willow had walked up to the two men. "Excuse me, can I help you? I'm pretty sure I herad Mr. Fazbear tell you to leave." She grabbed the angry man's arm. "Would you like me to show you the door?" "Let go of me. You probably know everything about this horrible place." Nodding to her shirt, "You are the mechanic. You have probably seen the rotten corpses inside those monsters." "Actually, there isn't anything inside those suits, except for their endoskeletons and some wires." The Fazbear mechanic said, assuring the man that there was indeed no bodies inside the suits. "Suure. You are probably paid to say that. You have probably caused a lot of deaths, always fixing up those animatronics. You are why so many people died. You whole family is probably dead because of you!"

He hit something hard as he said that. For when he said those words, tears formed in Willow's eyes. "I…I have to to go." Willow said, tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she ran off. The accusing man yelled after her when he saw Willow leaving. "Hah! I knew what I said was true. You really are-" "Sir! I am commanding you to leave right now! First, you come in hear yelling about rumors, and then you made my employee very upset. If you do not leave right now, I will have no choice but to call the police." Fazbear exclaimed.

By now Fred was dragging the man toward the door. He managed to open the door and shove the man out of the restaurant. "Good bye, sir. Please do not come here again unless you are a paying customer." "I will be back! I will prove to our the world that those monsters are murderers. You better watch out Fazbear!" with that final threat the man left the premises of the building. "Finally. I hope he doesn't cause to many problems. I'll have to tell Mike about him." He sighed as he walked back to his office.

Willow, when she ran off had not watched where she ran off to. She ran down the hallway, past abandoned purple curtains into the dark room hidden behind them. Crying she sat down on a old wooden bench that had once been painted and shaped like a treasure chest, but over time it had been worn and chipped. As Willow was crying, she didn't notice the dark figure looming over her.

"What be the problem, lass? What be causing you to cry?" "No, stay away from me." Willow said. "I don't want to hurt you." The crying girl looked up to who was speaking to her, "Foxy?" "Aye. It be Foxy the pirate. Now how could a wee lass like you hurt a big ol' Foxy?" "I…everybody I get close to I hurt." She stood up walking closer to foxy. "My friend di…ied when I…I was nine. Then when I was ten my mother died, and my father let my brother and me at an orphanage, and he probably died somewhere. Lastly when my brother and I were finally able to get out of that horrible orphanage, he died three months later." She was starting to get angry as she was venting to the pirate. In her anger, she had started beating her fists against Foxy's chest. "You see, I have caused so many people to die, just like that man said. So…so just GO AWAY! I…I don't want to see you get hurt." When she was done venting, she collapsed onto Foxy I in need of comfort.

Foxy stood there as Willow stood there hugging him, not sure what to do. He hesitantly placed his arms around her, bringing her into a hug while rubbing comforting circle in her back. "Listen. I know ye feel like ye caused all those deaths, but their deaths were not in yer hands. Ye could not control when they died." The pirate said to the girl, who had stopped her sobbing. "I be sorry ye had to deal with all that pain. I feel a little bit of year pain. Many years ago I did something I could never forgive myself for. I feel the pain everyday, for I was shut down for it." He looked down at Willow giving her a comforting smile. She looked back at him returning the smile.

"Thank you Foxy." She gave him one more hug before stepping back. "So, uhh Foxy." Willow said as she wiped away the last bit of tears. "How about I try and see what I could do to get you back together." "You sure lass? I don't want ye to get in trouble, 'cause ye be working on a broken down out of order model like me." "Oh c'mon. I'm the official mechanic of Freddy Fazbear Pizza. I am allowed to fix you up, plus maybe if I can get you all back together, I can talk to Fred about getting you back to performing. How about that?" She said, twirling her screwdriver. "Ye could do that for me?" "Yeah! Now let's start with that jaw."

Willow held the jaw in place and told Foxy to hold his jaw there. Once he was holding it she quickly took out the new screws and replaced them with some newer screws she found in her toolbox. "Alright, I got the new screws in place. Try talking Foxy." "Yar har, I be Foxy the Pirate, most feared captain on all the seven seas." The animatronic grinned after he finished saying his line. "I be talking normally! Me jaw moves with me words! Thank ye!" Foxy gave the mechanic a big hug, while at the same time picking her up and swinging her around.

"Now what is all the racket going on back here?" The mechanic nor the pirate had noticed that Freddy and walked into the room. "Freddy? I thought you guys were all computer chips now." Willow said to the bear. She walked up to him and gave him a hug as Freddy replied to her comment. "No, we just have to make sure no one sees use, moving around by ourselves." Freddy explained while returning the hug.

"Now wait here a minute, who are ye, and why do yet get to be hugging all over Cap'n. You know there be a rule against that." Foxy questioned, clearly confused. "Wait, Foxy, you really don't recognize me?" Willow asked the confused fox. "Ye be a little familiar, but ye don't strike me as someone close enough to Cap'n to be hugging 'im." "Foxy," Willow said while walking over to the fox, her hand going toward her ever present hat. She looked up to the pirate, taking off her hat revealing a nasty looking scar. "it's me, Willow."

 **And done. There we go, chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I think I'm going to stick with the third person POV. Please review and tell me how you like it. Night guys! (it's 2:58 am)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this might seem late. My friend and her family is moving tomorrow so we spent all day loading up the truck. Anyways I forgot to mention a few things, and it would be weird if I just popped them into the story. Freddy has a deep voice with a slight British accent. Bonnie's voice is not as deep as Freddy's, but is more gruff and slightly sounds like he is from Manhattan. And Chica's voice is high pitched, but not to squeaky. Foxy's voice obviously sounds like a pirate's voice. I don't own FNAF, Scott Cawthon does.**

"No. Ye…ye can't be, can't be Willow. I…I bit her, there was so much blood, and the medics. They took her away. She be dead I tell you!" the pirate rejected the news given to him. He looked down at the girl with a nasty scar on her head.

"Foxy, it really is me." Willow grabbed the fox and forced him to look at her scar. Across her forehead was about twenty indents in two rows of ten. Connecting all the indents were jagged lines in a zig-zag pattern from the stitches that Willow had to receive.

"Is it really ye? Be it really you, Willow?" He looked down at her, studying the scar. Before she replied, the fox already knew the answer with oily tears coming to his house. "Oh, Willow! I can't believe ye be back!" Foxy picked Willow up a swung her around while dancing around the room.

"Glad to be back, Foxy." Willow said with a huge grin on her face, as she was being twirled around the room. Freddy was standing off to the side laughing at the two.

"Oi, Foxy, are you ready? Midnight is almost here. Better get into position." Freddy walked through the purple curtains after reminding Foxy to get ready.

"Aye! Me forgot." Foxy stopped twirling and set Willow back down on the floor. She started falling over from being dizzy, but Foxy caught her before she fell onto the floor. Foxy then walked over to the curtains, and got into a sort of crouching position right behind the curtains. "Tonight we'll get 'im." He said to nobody.

"Get who? What happens at midnight? What are you getting ready for?" Willow stood up ,no longer dizzy, and quickly walked over to Foxy. "Who are you getting?" She tugged on Foxy's arm. He peeked out from behind the curtains. Willow pulled back the curtains curios to see if there had been something she had missed. "What's going on?"

"Well" Foxy started explains to Willow while still checking the curtains everybody often. "Ev'ry night there be an endoskeleton in the guard office. Since there be a rule that says no endoskeleton is allowed to be out of it's suit, we gotta git 'im back in thar." He glanced out of the curtains again before continuing. "Tisdale be easy, 'cept he be using a camera and big 'eavy doors to keep up out. But tonight we gonna git 'im." Foxy swiftly grabbed the curtains with his one good hand, and got into a staring position as if he was getting ready to run a race. "Ye might wanna sit down and stay 'ere. I don't want you gettin' hurt."

Willow obeyed Foxy, and sat down thinking about what Foxy just told her. _"Wait a second"_ Willow thought. _"Foxy said there was an endoskeleton in the guard office, but there is no endoskeleton here. And if I remember right, Mike said he is the night guard. That means that the animatronics are going after…"_ "Mike!" Willow suddenly said out loud.

"I…I got to do something. Make could get seriously hurt" She said standing up. She stood in thought about what she should do.

" _It's me"_ Willow suddenly heard. "Foxy did you hear that?" She asked looking up to the Fox, but he wasn't there. "Foxy?" She looked around, but didn't see him. "Oh no. He going after Mike! Oo, what should I do? What should I do?" _"Run."_ With that Willow darted out of the abandoned cove. "Mike! I'm coming!" Willow ran down the hallway faster than she had ever run in her life. Than

While in the office Mike had just heard someone shout his name. "What in the world? Nobody else could be in here." He flipped up his camera, and checked to see if someone was actually here. It wasn't until he got to the west hallway camera that he saw something. The first thing he saw was Foxy running down the hallway. The second thing he saw deserved a double take. There was a black haired girl running out of Pirate's Cove, and the amazing thing was that she easily caught up to Foxy and soon passed the pirate. He watched as she got closer to the office. He looked up and saw the girl enter the office and quickly slam both of the door buttons.

"Who in the world are you?" Mike asked the girl invading his office. She seemed familiar, but it as hard to tell in the dark office.

"Oh, hey Mike. It's me, Willow Ferguson the mechanic here at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria." Willow walked over to his desk. "I'm sorry about the animatronics. They think you are an endoskeleton. Have they, um, killed many people?" She got really serious when she asked that question. Mike was sure tears were even forming in her eyes.

Mike didn't want to answer her question, but felt that he should tell her. " They have killed others, yes, but I'm not sure how many. The guard before me had set up messages every night giving me tips on how to survive the night. But on the fourth night the animatronics got him, I heard the whole thing on the message." He looked up to see Willow crying. He watched as she marched over the window where Foxy was still pounding on the door.

"Foxy! Listen to me! This is not an endoskeleton. Mike is a person just like me!" She grabbed Mike and showed him to Foxy. She walked over the other window where Freddy and Chica had shown up hoping to get through so called endoskeleton. "You see he is a person! Just like me." She stopped ranting and sat down on the chair crying over what her friends have been doing over the past years.

Freddy realized what Willow was telling them. "We are…we're…" Freddy stuttered.

"Please don't say it." Chica pleaded, tears were in her eyes. She walked down the hallway, crying. The others could hear her sobs as she left.

"Murderers." Foxy finished. "The great Foxy be reduced to a no good murderer."

Willow and Mike watched as Freddy and Foxy left the area. Willow opened the big metal doors and stepped out watching them leave. She then looked over to the night guard. "We should go talk to them. I'll go talk to Foxy." Willow started heading down the hallway. "Could you go talk to Chica? I'm not sure where Bonnie is, maybe Foxy will know. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Willow finished saying. "Yeah, sure. Meet you there." With that final sentence the two split ways to go find and comfort the mascots.

"Foxy?" Willow asked once she walked behind the purple curtains. She looked around trying to spot the fox. She finally caught sight of him in the far corner sitting on one of the old benches. "Foxy, are you ok?" She said while sitting down next to the fox.

"No. I just learned that I be a murderer." He turned away from the girl trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry about that. I just had to save Mike, and tell you guys. You guys didn't know he wasn't away endoskeleton. It was your programming. You were just following the rules." Willow placed her hand on his shoulder and forced Foxy to look at her. "When I got bit and lost a part of my brain, did I give up? No. I faced my problem, I focused on the future, and I did everything I could to keep my mind sharp. That's why I became a mechanic, it keeps my brain sharp. I know what you did in the past was terrible, but now you have to focus on the future. Now you know, and you'll never do that again. Right?" Willow finished. Foxy rubbed the oily tears out of his eyes.

"Ye be right, Willow. I'll never do that again." He stood up and grabbed Willow into a hug. "Thank ye."

"Your welcome, Foxy." Willow said hugging Foxy back before being released. "C'mon. Let's go find the others. They might be in the kitchen." Willow walked over to the curtains, while Foxy follows close behind. They both reached the kitchen, and Willow was surprised to see Bonnie there with Chica and Mike. Willow walked over to the two other animatronics, and gave them both a hug.

"Would you guys know where Freddy is?" Willow asked. She knew she had to talk to him.

"Yeah" Bonnie spoke up. "He is probably in the back room. If you are going to go talk to him, I'm going to come too. He can be really stubborn sometimes." He finished saying as he walked over to Willow and towards the kitchen door. "Let's go find that old bear."

Bonnie and Willow walked toward the back room. They could hear Freddy moving around in the room. "Hey, Bonnie. I would like it if you could stay out here, but if I need help you can come in." Before Bonnie could reply, Willow was already in the room.

"Hey, Freddy. Can I talk to you?" Willow watched as the bear walked around the room adjusting the spare animatronic heads. He gave a slight nod that was barely noticeable. Seeing this Willow kept talking. "I know this must be really hard for you, but you need to move on. Like I told Foxy, don't linger on the past, just focus on the future." Freddy response to this was to just sit down and stare off into space. "C'mon, you old bear" Willow started singing a little song her mother taught her, when Willow was feeling blue. "Keep your sunny side up, up, up when things are going wrong," She walked over to the bear, still singing. "Get rid of that hardboiled face, just crack a smile in it's place. Keep you sunny side up, don't frown." With the final note she poked Freddy's nose causing it to squeak. She giggled when she poked his nose, and did it once more.

"Hey, you no there is a rule about touching Freddy." He looked up at Willow with a smile forming on his face. "Now you are going to have to be punished." He quickly poked Willows stomach causing her to laugh. She tried to get away, but she was stopped by the table in the middle of the room. Freddy walked up to her again, and started tickling her again. Willow was now laying flat on the table, helpless to Freddy's tickling.

"Ha. Ha. No, Freddy stop!" Willow said in between laughs. "Bonnie! Help me!" Willow was unable to stop Freddy from tickling her. Her sides and stomach were beginning to hurt from laughing to much and Freddy's constant poking.

Bonnie, who had been sitting outside the door in the hallway, had heard Willow's call for help, and was immediately concerned. The bunny hopped up from his spot on the floor and rushed over to the backroom door. Thinking that the door was locked, Bonnie barged right through the door, expecting to find Willow severely hurt and in need of a hospital. What Bonnie saw instead made him chuckle instead. He saw Freddy tickling Willow like there was no tomorrow. He watched a little as Willow kept trying to make Freddy stop, but was giggling to hard to do so. "Ok, so what caused this?" Bonnie asked. He walked up to the table and gave Willow a little poke making her laugh even more. With this poke He received a playful whack from Willow, who instantly told him to stop despite the big grin on her face.

"Well…" Freddy stood back a helped Willow sit up. Freddy had Willow scoot over a little bit, so that he could sit next to her as he explained the situation. "She squeezed my nose, and you know that there is a rule about touching me. Plus you know how much I hate my nose being squeezed." The bear with a sheepish grin looked over to the bunny, who had a 'you've got to be kidding me' face on. Bonnie face palmed when Freddy looked at him muttering something about stupid squeaky noses. "Sooo, because she did those things, she had to be punished."

"Wow Freddy." Bonnie rolled his eyes at what Freddy just told him. "C'mon, let's go meet the others." The big purple bunny shuffled out of the room towards the kitchen. Freddy and Willow watched the grouchy bunny walk down the hallway, while seeming to talk to himself about who knows what.

"Eh, don't mind him. He may seem big and mean and grumpy, but he is actually a really nice guy." Freddy deep voice echoed around the room.

The two both hopped down from their spots on the table, and followed to direction Bonnie had gone. They soon entered the kitchen, and was greeted by the other three animatronics and a familiar looking ghost.

"Wait." Willow stopped a few feet away from the so called ghost. "Why is there a ghost in here?" She looked at Freddy expecting some kind of answer, but all she got was a shrug from the lead singer. She then looked at the other animatronics. Foxy immediately pointed at Chica, who tried to shrink herself to make herself invisible.

"It wasn't my fault. Well, maybe it was, but not my whole fault!" Chica walked over to the ghost and gave his hair a pat, which resulted in a pouf of something white coming off of the ghost's head. "You see, I was going to start on the dough for the day, when Mike…" She pointed to the ghost, who had now been recognized as the current night guard. "came and asked if he could help me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I told him he could go get the bag of flour. He walked over to the bag, and I quickly warned him that the bag was really heavy." You could see a blush form through the flour on Mike's face. "After some struggle, Mike managed to half carry half drag the bag over to me, but while he was walking over to the counter he tripped, dropped the bag, and landed on top of the bag, which cause flour to go all over the place, and cover Mike in the process."

"Well, Mike looks like you are stuck like that until you get a shower." Bonnie said with a grin.

"Man! This is really getting uncomfortable." Mike said with a groan. He walked over to the sink, grabbed a wet towel, and tried to wipe the flour off.

"Mike." Willow said. "You do know that water and flour mixed together makes glue, right?" She asked not sure how to help.

"What?! No! That's just gonna make this worse. Ugh!" He walked over to the table a plopped down on top of it causing a cloud of flour to puff up. "Man I can't wait to get home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! What's up! Sorry I didn't get a chapter up last week. I had so many things going on this week. So here you go. Onto the next chapter. Also if you have a suggestion for a chapter, feel free to leave your idea in the comments below. Quick thing, I don't own FNAF. Scott Cawthon does.**

The rest of the night was spent with everybody talking and getting to know each other while sitting in the dining area. Mike was still a little hesitant about being around the animatronics, but he soon realized they were really nice. He, along with Willow, enjoyed hearing stories of the fun times at the different pizzerias. Bonnie even explained how he managed to get a slice of pizza in his knee. Unaware of the time, everyone was surprised when they heard to 6 a.m. alarm and the sound of children cheering.

"Well," Freddy said, standing up from the table. "I guess you two need to get outa here." Everybody stood up from their spots at the table, and got ready to either leave or get back onto their spots on stage.

"You can go home, and sleep all day." came from the chicken. "Well, you'll want to get a shower first, Mike."

"Ooo. Yes! I can get this stuff off me" was said with a fist pump.

"But Mike, you look good as a ghost." Willow teased. "Anyways, I can't sleep I gotta go home and pack." She said while grabbing her tool box.

"Pack?! Why are you packing?" All in the same moment Chica was grabbing Willow up and shaking her, as if the answer would literally pop out of the mechanic. "Are you leaving us? You just got here1 You can't be leaving" Tears were even starting to form in Chica's eyes.

"He-e-e-ey. Ple-ase sto-o-p sha-sha-king m-me." Willow was set back down on the floor. "Thank you. I'm just moving into a real house. Out of my apartment. I'm actually moving closer to the pizzeria. But I still have a ton of packing to do." Willow said with a sigh.

"Hey, um, if you want, Willow, I can come and help pack up." Mike offered. " I have a pickup so I can also haul stuff."

"Really? That'd be great. How about Sunday afternoon. I don't have a I don't have a whole lot of stuff, but it would take a while if I did it by myself." She paused as she gave Freddy a quick good-bye hug. "I do have a room full of stuff I would just like to donate." She walked over to Bonnie and Chica, and gave them both quick hugs as well.

"K. Sunday sounds great. I'll be there."

"Thanks Mike." She gave one last hug to Foxy, grabbed her toolbox, and walked towards the door. "Bye guys! See you later."

"Bye Willow!"

"Sleep good."

A sigh came from the pirate, He'd have to go back to his dark cove, all alone, and wait until night time to come out again. Foxy glanced over at Mike, and checked to see if anybody was around. Not seeing anyone, he quickly moved over to the night guard, and pulled him aside all in one fluid motion.

"Listen night guard, if anything 'appens to Willow, Imma gonna blame ye, and ye'll wish ye be dead." The fox let Mike go after seeing Mike nod, who completely understood. Foxy sighed again, and looked toward the door of the pizzeria.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"What? No…I mean…errr…yeah. Ye be right. But she ain't gonna love me back. I be monster, after killing so many of you night guards." Foxy slumped against the wall, as if he just lost a fight.

Mike truly felt sorry for the fox. Yes, he may seem scary, and he, they all, tried to kill him, but they didn't know he was a human. The animatronics really do care for everyone, not just the kids. "Foxy, if she really didn't care for you, do you think she would be trying so hard to fix you back up."

"No."

"See. She does care for you, and I think differently than the others. She loves Freddy as a fatherly figure, and Bonnie and Chica like siblings. She does love you, she is probably just shy about it. Give her some time, she'll tell you."

Foxy sat silent while pondering the information Mike just gave him. "Thank lad. Ye be right. I wait till she tells me. Good night lad. Sleep good."

"Bye Foxy. See you later." Mike left. Foxy walked bacl to his cove feeling much better, and excited for Monday to come.

Just as he said, Mike showed up the Willow apartment complex Sunday afternoon. Mike parked his truck, and headed into the building. He had to stop at the receptionists desk to ask what apartment Willow lived in. He walked in to see a woman sitting at the desk, who was rudely chomping on her gum and playing a game on her phone.

"Hi, uh could you tell me what apartment Willow Fergusons lives in?"

"Why? You her boyfriend?" She said without even looking up from her phone.

"What? No! I'm just a friend. I'm helping her move today."

"Yeah, whatever. She's in apartment 87. Let me tell her you are here, uh, Mr…What's your name?"

Mike was beginning to get really annoyed at the lady. "Mike. Mike Schmidt."

"K." She wheeled over to the call box, and called up to Willow's apartment to tell her that Mike was here. "Hey Willow. Your boyfriend is here. I told him he can come up." After giving her message, she just went back to playing the game on her phone.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Mike shouted over his shoulder while stomping off. He read a sign that said apartments 50-99 were to the left. "76…80…85…87. Here we go." He stopped at the door and knocked.

"Hey Mike." Willow said after opening the door. It took Mike a little bit to recognize Willow without her uniform. She was wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt, and she still had her hat on. "Thanks for coming. If you want I could give a quick tour, and then we can get started."

"Sure, Sounds good."

She let Mike into what he thought was the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. Then this is the living room. Down the hall is the bathroom and two bedrooms. And there we go. Told you it would be a quick tour." She said with a laugh. "Um, we can start with the bedrooms. I'll do mine, since it's uh mine. And you can do the other. I want to donate everything in there. So you can box it all up, and drop it off."

"Sounds good. Let's do this. Have fun." Mike said with a laugh.

"Yeah, totes."

Mike walked over to the bedroom opposite of Willow's. He noticed an article about the Bite of '87. _'Why she have that on her wall?'_ he thought. He was expecting the bedroom to be full of junk, like Willow was a hoarder, but when he opened the door he was greeted by a little boy's room. There were toys on the floor, the looked like somebody had slept in it last night. There was even some clothes on the floor. The thing that ruined the look that someone was still living in the room was the layer of dust over everything. He looked around the room, and noticed a picture sitting on the nightstand. He walked over, and picked up the picture. It featured a teen girl and a maybe an 8 year old boy. They were both holding cotton candy, and were standing in front of a ferris wheel. Both of the kids looked very happy, and were wearing huge smiles. Mike wrappped the picture up in his jacket. He grabbed a box and started to box things up.

A few hours later both Willow and Mike were done with the bedrooms, Mike had run everything from his bedroom to the charity center, and now the two were taking a snack break. "So what was up with Cheryll saying my boyfriend was here?" Willow said with a laugh.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Anyways, I noticed a article about the Bite of '87 on your wall. Why do you have that up? If it's personal you don't have to answer. I was just wondering." Mike started regretting even asking the question.

"No, um, it's ok. Well you know that Foxy bit somebody, and they lost their frontal lobe." She starting wringing her hands and looked down. "Well, that…um, somebody uh was me." She took her ever present hat of f, revealing the nasty scar on her head.

Mike was shocked. He wouldn't have even known she was missing part of her brain, and very big and very important part. He could see all the indents made from Foxy's teeth and a line connecting them all.

"I know, it looks terrible. I don't mind if you think I'm some sort of freak now, I understand." Willow now looked close to tears. Now Mike felt really bad, he made Willow cry.

"You're not a freak. You are an actual miracle. Not that I want you dead, but you should be dead. I didn't know you were, uh, missing part of you brain. You are so smart and nice. Not a freak."

"Thanks Mike. That was really nice of you to say." She stopped crying, wiped her tears, and put her hat back on. "Let's finish this."

Willow and Mike finished up all the packing. Then they hauled everything down to the two trucks and loaded up into the trucks. Mike followed Willow to her new house. It was light blue, one story house with a slate gray roof. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and yard were included. The house was indeed closer to the pizzeria. Soon the two had everything moved into the new house. Willow told Mike thanks you for helping her move. Mike started to leave, but he then remembered something. He unwrapped the picture he found the in bedroom and placed on the mantle in the living room. Mike then quietly put his coat on and left.

 **K guys, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Remember if you have any ideas for a chapter then out in the comments below.** **See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! What's up! JL here. Um, sorry I haven't updated in while. (╥_╥) . My summer has been crazy, I thought that once summer hit I could write chapters like crazy. The truth is , my summer is crazier than my school year. The chapter also just didn't want to upload. Took me forever to figure it out.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying my Fanfic. Also if you have any suggestions for a chapter don't hesitate to leave it in the comics. Comics? I meant comments. I will give credit to whoever submits an idea. Or just comment down below for the sake of it, or if you notice anything that could be improved. Now please enjoy this next chapter of Pieced Back Together. I don't own FNAF,** **Scott Cawthon does. *SPOILER* A new animatronic is introduced, it is a fox. Yes, I know a fox isn't original, but Fred explains why.**

Down in the basement, forgotten by almost everybody, sat amongst the dust an old, dilapidated, animatronic suit. It's golden fur once shined, and the character once brought joy to many children's faces. It had been replaced many years ago, and the company, not wanting to throw it out, just placed it in the basement along with the other old decorations and junk.

If someone was to look closer, they could see tiny pinpricks of light shining from the black depths of where the bear's eyes used to be. The golden bear, though thought dead, was still activated and currently murmuring to itself.

From the other side of the room sat many crates in all shapes and sizes. Among these crates was a large faded purple and cyan gift box. This gift box had chains on all sides, and were joined together at the top with a padlock. The top of the gift box cracked open revealing two pinprick eyes. These eyes surveyed the room before stopping on the golden bear, who was still talking to himself.

"This human girl is getting too close to my family." The deep voice of the bear said. "She and that night guard, but he still seems wary of them. Good, he should be. I will not have them get close to my family just to hurt them." The bear said with a deep chuckle. "She needs to be eliminated! If that girl is gone than the night guard will either leave or go back to his little security box."

The eyes from within the box widened at after hearing the bear. The figure inside tried to open the top of the box more, but the chains would not allow it. It was too weak to use magic, especially against another animatronic that possessed magic abilities. The figure watched as the bear shifted and seemed to concentrate on something.

"I know just the way to get rid of that girl." The golden bear chuckled as he seemed to turn transparent before disappearing.

The figure trapped within the box quietly closed the top, praying for the girl being hunted right now. It feared how far the bear may go.

The very next morning Willow had finished her daily tasks, and had decided to work on Foxy a little bit more. She was going to try and conquer his damaged legs today. It was Saturday, so there were quite a few people in the pizzeria, and there was enough noise they would not notice any coming from behind the purple curtains.

"Alright Foxy. Let's check out these legs of yours." Willow and Foxy had cleared off a table that was stashed in Pirate's Cove. Foxy was sitting on top of the table with his legs hanging off, while Willow grabbed a small box to sit on and placed it on the floor in front of Foxy. "First, I gonna check the springs. Those would cause the most problems."

"Al'ight." Came from the pirate. He was little nervous, and afraid of how bad his legs really were. He had been hidden in the old Pirate's cove for over a decade.

Willow first looked at the spring of his left leg. "Holy cow." She said. Foxy's spring was completely knotted up, stretched out, and almost rusted away. "Glad I checked your springs first. These seem to be causing the most problems. You are gonna need some new springs, Foxy." She reached up and lightly plucked the spring. She could immediately see the pain on the pirate's face. "I need to take this off real quick, it might hurt a little bit."

"OK. I be ready when ye be." Foxy knew the pain was going to come and gripped the table. Without warning he felt pain shoot up his leg as Willow removed the problematic spring.

"I'm just going to do other spring real quick." She scooted over so she could see the other spring, and proceeded to take it off as well. "There you go. Those two will never cause you any more problems. I'm pretty sure I saw some of these springs in the back room." She dumped the old springs in a trash can and headed towards the curtain. "Also don't try to get up, you'll fall flat on your face." She blanked out for a bit as if imagining Foxy flat on his face. "It would be kinda funny though." She said with a small giggle, and with that she disappeared behind the curtain leaving Foxy stuck on the table.

Foxy sat there on that table waiting for Willow to come back. At first five minutes passed, then ten minutes passed, and Foxy was beginning to get worried. "Where did that lass go?" He wondered. Finally Willow stepped through the curtain, but she looked a little out a breath and frazzled.

"Sorry. I got to the backroom fine, but when I tried to get back, well there was this birthday party, and a kid puked in the hallway, soo I had to go the long way around. Almost had to do a flip to get over some of the kids. But the good news is…" The mechanic held up two new and shiny springs. "I found the springs, and you'll be running and jumping in no time flat." She plopped herself in front of Foxy on her box and quickly reinstalled the springs. "There you go! Good as new." She said with a big smile on her face. Willow moved out of the way so Foxy could get off the table. He stood up, a little wary at first, but soon realized his legs were fine.

"I…I don't be feelin' any pain in me legs." Foxy gave a little hop, then he started to hop a little bit higher till he was full on jumping. "There be no pain! Watch out ye scurvy dogs!" He pointed to the curtains. "Foxy the pirate be back in business. Hahaha!"

Even though the room was full of boxes and trash, Foxy was still running and jumping all over the cove. He soon stopped running and skid right in front of Willow stopping perfectly before he knocked her over. He surprised Willow by grabbing her up in a hug and lifting her up off of her feet.

"I can't thank ye enough. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Foxy." Willow had gotten over the shock of being snatched up by the fox, and was now returning the hug. "I would do anything for my friends and family." She looked up at Foxy and gave him a big smile.

"Now, is there anything else I should know about?" She pulled from the hug, and looked over Foxy making sure she did not see anything that seemed out of place or wrong.

 _'Only that I love ye.'_ Went through the pirate's head. "Nah, I be fitter than a fiddle and as healthy as a horse."

"Awesome. Too bad they don't have any of your suit in the backroom. You look a little rough." Willow said, pointing out his pants and his torso.

"I actually be fine with it. It be makin' me seem more fierce and all scary like." He held his hook up to his head and got an evil smirk on his face. He then stood in way that seemed to say "Don't mess with me."

Willow had to admit that with no suit on most of his legs and the tears in his torso really did make him really scary, like a crazy, murderous, pirate robot fox. "Wow. You really are scary." Willow walked over to him and hooked her arm with his. "Just make sure you don't do that around the kids. OK?"

"Oh, al'ight." Foxy said, faking disappointment. "We don' wanna be having kids cryin' in the corner." He looked down at Willow, who had her arm linked through his arm. Foxy stared into her blue-gray eyes, while she looked up into his golden eyes. They both just seemed to freeze as they were lost in each other's eyes. They were interrupted by some one calling Willow's name.

"Willow! Sheesh, where are you? Are you in here?" The voice said. Then a person's head popped through the curtains. It was Tiffany Wells from the kitchen. She looked over at the two standing in the room "Willow? What are you doing in here?"

"Hey, Tif." Willow said, quickly moving away from Foxy. "I was fixing Foxy up some. The springs in his legs were all rusted, tangled, and stretched out. But I found him some new ones in the backroom, so he is good to go."

"Uh, cool. Anyway, Fred is looking for you. I was on break and he came up to me and asked me if I knew where you were. I was done with my lunch so I told him I would help him look." Tiffany explained. She looked a little on edge about being in the Pirate's Cove.

"So, uh, Fred wants to see you in his office." She looked down at her watch. "Hey, uh, I got to go back to work. See ya later, Willow." After saying goodbye, Tiffany ran out of the room back to the kitchen.

"I got to go, Foxy. I'll see you later." Willow headed towards the curtains. "Maybe I can see about sewing up those tears in your suit." With that final word, Willow slipped out of the cove.

Willow made her way to Fred's office, while trying not to get ran over by anybody. To skip having to walk through the main dining room, she walked down the west hall towards the security office where the day guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was sitting. Willow knocked on the door, and accidentally scared Jeremy, making him fall out of his chair.

"Oops. Sorry." Willow yelled through the door. "Can you open up?"

Jeremy replied by pressing the door button, and let Willow walk in. "Hey Willow. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I have to get to Fred's office, and I really didn't want to try to go through the dining room, so I thought I would make a quick shortcut through here."

"Oh, Ok. Cool." Jeremy pressed the east hall door button. "Well, see you later."

After exiting the guard's office, Willow made a beeline down the hallway and into Fred's office. "Hey Fred. I'm here. Sorry if I'm late."

"Nah, you're fine. I just have something I need you to fix up." He got up and led Willow to room down the hall. He opened up the door and revealed a brand new animatronic.

"It's beautiful." Willow said with a bit of awe in her voice.

The animatronic in front of her was a silver fox with orange eyes. The underside of the feet, palms of the paws, the insides of it's ears, the tip of it's soft fluffy tail, and stomach were a light sky blue. On top of it's head sat a black tricorn hat with silver trim, a royal blue feather, and holes cut for it's ears. To match the hat was a royal blue sash tied around the waist of the fox.

"Yes, she is." Fred walked over to the fox and patted her shoulder. "Willow, meet Opal, the gem of the sea, and the one of the finest sword wielding pirates on the seven seas." He fiddled around for a bit on the back of Opal's head. "She is supposed to be the replacement for Foxy, and I know about the work you are doing to fix him up. But I am planning on expanding Pirate's Cove, so we could do with having two pirate foxes in there, and maybe having Opal in here will help with those that, uh, still remember the, uh…the bite."

"Yeah…" Silence fell in between the two.

"Anyways," Fred broke the silence. "you can't move on if you hold onto the past. Now, Opal was shipped here, brand new, but there is something wacked out of joint and it makes her malfunction." Fred flipped the switch in the back of Opal's head and turned her on, and Opal's voice filled the room with her programmed greeting.

"Hello, all ye lads and lassies. And wel-wel-welcome to Pirate's Cove." Opal jumped into action, and waved to her "audience." "My name be Opal, the best sword-Here you can listen to me te-te-te-te-" The fox kept repeating the same syllable until Fred turned her off.

"From what I can tell, her motherboard must have been bumped, and it isn't sending signals properly. It's a pretty easy fix, but I have to remove some other stuff to get to it." Willow walked over to Opal and took her mask off, so she could get to work. "I'm pretty sure I can do it."

"That would be such a huge help. Thanks Willow." Fred walked over to the door. "Well, I better let you get to it. If you need any help, holler."

Willow did a quick inspection of Opal to make sure everything else was good. While checking Opal's right arm, Willow found a button that activated a hidden compartment with a push spring. Willow guessed it was for surprising kids, by having something pop out of nowhere. The mechanic removed Opal's head and began to work on adjusting the motherboard.

While working on Opal's head, Willow could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. When she turned around nobody was there, just the occasional person walking past the door. A few minutes later Willow heard a deep "Hello" come from behind her. Thinking somebody had walked in, she turned to address the person.

"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to be-" Willow stopped when she saw the figure standing, more like slumped, behind her. Leaning against the wall, right beside the door, sat an old golden Freddy animatronic. Willow was sure she had imagined the hello, until she heard a faint whir and a faint laugh coming from the bear.

"Hello." She said. Inside, Willow was slightly freaking out. "Who are you?"

The only response she received was another deep laugh coming from the bear. Willow was now curious as to what the bear was doing in here. She watched as the bear stood up, and stared at her with his coal black eyes. A smirk seemed to form on his face when he put his paw on the door and slowly and quietly closed it. Willow's curiosity soon turned to fear as the bear walked to her chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back. ^-^ Again I'm so sorry about the huge delay, which happened to span the whole entire summer. T-T I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Pieced Back Together. Also if you have any suggestions for future chapters, don't forget to put them in the comments below. It's not that I don't have any ideas, I just want to learn what you readers would like to read. :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter! (This chapter contains a bit of gore in it)**

Willow started backing away from the approaching bear. Soon realizing that this bear had something bad in mind, she tried to get up and run to the door, but when Willow tried to get up, she found herself unable to stand up.

It felt as if something was holding her down. Willow tried to get free of whatever was holding her down, but nothing she did could break her bondages.

The old yellow bear continued to get closer to Willow, his long arms reached down and grasped firmly onto her shoulders. Without any effort the golden bear picked the mechanic up right off the floor, and held her up, her feet dangling above the ground.

"Please, whoever you are, don't hurt me." He just chuckled in response to her plea, and started walking over to the dormant fox in the middle of the room.

"Do you just want to be repaired? Is that what you want?" Willow looked around for something that could help her. "I can fix you up good as new, I was able to do it with Foxy, I can do it with you." The bear seemed to stop and consider her offer, but he quickly put it away as her just trying to betray and have him scrapped.

Tucking Willow close to him, he proceeded to take the head off of Opal, and spread the shoulders and torso apart. Willow quickly realized what the bear had in mind, and started struggling even harder in the bear's grasp.

'Please. No. Please don't do this." Tears started streaming down her face as the bear started lifting her towards the suit.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Please stop." Willow was hanging directly above the suit now. She peered down in the darkness that filled the suit. Slowly the gold bear lowered her into the suit. First her feet, ankles, shins…

Willow could feel the wires and endoskeleton of the suit. When her feet reached the waist of the fox, the bear forcefully shoved Willow downwards. Breaking her feet and lower legs in the process as they we're squeezed past the endoskeleton. Pain shot through Willow while she tried to muffle her scream.

The sound of bones breaking and the squelching of her organs filled the room as the old bear kept lowering and shoving her into the suit until just her head and shoulders we're sticking out of the top of the fox. The once silver and blue fox was now colored with red and brown from the mechanic's blood. With one last push Willow's shoulders were swallowed into the suit.

Willow sobbed uncontrollably now. The pain coursing through her body was unbearable. All she could do was watch as the bear picked up the final piece of the suit. He lifted the Fox's head above hers, and Willow looked into the head at the wires and supports, knowing this was it.

She was going to die.

Never knowing why. Why this bear murdered her.

Time seemed to slow down as the bear lowered the head. She thought about her family, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy.

They would all cry and mourn. Bonnie would try to comfort Chica, Freddy would quietly sit on the stage thinking of how he could of saved her. Foxy, she told him how she felt about him, how she loved him. Foxy would go back deep into his dark cove, and never leave, being so depressed.

At this moment, the bear shoved the final piece of the suit onto Willow's head. With the final shove, a scream ripped through the pizzeria, and the golden bear teleported away.

 _There's evil that awaits inside… It's Me!_

Silence washed over the pizzeria. Everyone curious as to whom the scream belonged to.

Back in his cove, Foxy's ears perked at the scream, and it took him two seconds to figure out who's it was. "Willow." He said standing up. "Willow!" Not caring it was the middle of the day, Foxy ripped out of his cove in search of Willow.

Running like a mad man, Foxy shouted to the other animatronics that Willow was the one that had screamed. The pirate soon spotted Fred and demanded to know where Willow had been seen last.

"Last time I saw her she was in the storage room." Fred said pointing the down the hallway. Foxy bolted and in one fluid motion broke the door down.

He froze at the sight in front of him. In the middle of the room was a fox animatronic covered, dripping with blood, standing in a pool of blood. On the wall written in what appeared to be blood was "It's me."

Hoping it was not Willow's blood, Foxy searched the room for and signs of Willow. Lying under a table was Willow's hat. Foxy snatched the hat up off the floor and clutched it in his hand. He knew Willow never went anywhere without her hat.

Fearing the worst he looked over to the blood covered fox in the middle of the room. Foxy walked over to the fox and studied it's face. He nearly jumped when he heard a faint breathing coming from the fox.

"Willow? Is that ye." In his mind Foxy hoped it was not her.

"Fo-y… " came quietly from the fox.

"Willow, I be so sorry." Oily tears formed in his eyes. "I shoulda been dar to protect ye." Fred came running into the room holding his phone.

"I called 911." He said stopping to look at the blood. "They should be here any moment now." Fred walked up to the fox that contained the dying Willow.

"Willow… I am so sorry this happened to you. I hope and pray the doctors can heal you." He sighed and put his hand onto Foxy's shoulder. The pirate looked onto the stained face of the silver fox.

"Willow, it be a bad to ta tell ye dis, but… I be wantin' ye ta know that I love ye." Big oily tears were dripping down Foxy's face.

"I lo- you… Foxy." Came softly from Willow.

Soon after shouts came from outside the room. EMTs had arrived and were rushing to reach the bloodied room. Foxy and Fred moved to the side of the room the let the four EMTs and stretcher into the room.

"Where is the victim?" asked a male nurse. Fred pointed at the bloody fox and said,

"She's inside the fox, and yes she is still alive, barely, so be careful." Following his advice two EMTs gently picked up the fox suit and set in on the stretcher. A horrible crunching sound came from the suit as it was lifted up and set into place on the stretcher. The EMTs then quickly, but gently ran the stretcher out to the waiting ambulance. Which then sped off to the hospital.

Fred decided to close the pizzeria early, and promised everyone there a full refund. He called in his janitors and had them clean up the blood inside the storage room. The four animatronics sat in the main dining room, waiting for any news about Willow.

Around ten-thirty in the evening, the phone in Fred's office rang, startling everybody.

"Hello! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Fred answered the phone. Silence followed as he listened to the phone. "OK. Thank you very much. Have a good night." Fred put the phone back onto the receiver, and stood up from his desk. He walked out to the waiting animatronics.

"Hey guys, that was the…um…the hospital." Fred looked at the four, wringing his hands nervously. "The doctors tried everything they could, but…" He let out a sigh.

The four others in the room glanced at each other. They could see where this was going, and tears started forming in their eyes.

"Willow passed away. She's gone. She had too many broken bones and punctured organs." Chica was quietly sobbing in Bonnie's embrace. Freddy held back his tears, but they all knew he would be crying in solitude later. Foxy's eyes glazed over with tears when he heard the news. Fred too had tears in his eyes.

"Somebody from the hospital will be stopping by later to drop off the suit." Fred said as he turned to leave. "Good night guys."

A few moments after Fred left, Mike walked into the pizzeria ready to start his shift. While doing a quick scan of the restaurant he noticed the four animatronics sitting in the dining room.

"Hey, guys. What's up!" Mike said, while entering the dining room. He looked around to see the four slumped in their seats with tears in their eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong." He said trying to break the mood. "Nobody died."

Chica's sobs grew louder when he said that. Bonnie glared at the night guard.

"Gee thanks, Mike."

Freddy stood up from his spot on the stage and walked over to Mike.

"Mike, something horrible happened today." Freddy paused to look down at the night guard. "A murder happ… " The bear was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"I better go get that." Mike ran over to the front door, and was greeted by a man carrying a silver and blue fox animatronic on a dolly.

"Hi, name's Eugene McCloud. I'm here from the hospital to drop this off." Eugene gestured to the fox.

"Uh… Sure, follow me. Lemme go ask Freddy where she goes real quick." Mike left Eugene at the front door, and ran down the hallway to the main dining room.

"Hey, Freddy. This guy from the hospital has a fox animatronic, where do you want it?" At the mention of the fox the tension in the room seemed to increase by tenfold.

Not looking up from the floor, Freddy told Mike where to put the fox.

With the help of Eugene, Mike got the silver fox back into the storage room. A quick thanks and a leftover piece of pizza was given to Eugene, before he left.

Mike was back in the dining room waiting to here the news Freddy had for him.

"A murder, here in the pizzeria happened today. The victim was stuffed into the fox that man just brought back." Mike softly gasped when he what had happened.

"Do they know who it was? "

"Mike… " Freddy placed his paw on Mike's shoulder.

"It was Willow. Willow was stuffed into the suit."

"No. It can't be Willow." Mike ripped himself from Freddy's grasp. In his mind he knew it was true, he just did not want to accept it.

"This is just some cruel joke. " Tears were starting to fall from the night guard's eyes. "Any time now, Willow is gonna jump out of the closet… and your…she…" Mike looked up to see Freddy too was crying.

Freddy, seeing Mike crying, wrapped his arms around the night guard and held him close as Mike cried over the loss of his friend.


End file.
